Mangekyö
by Cavaron
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, discovering the truth of his clan, slaughtered the entirety for its deceit, and abandoned Konoha. Entering into the fledging Akatsuki organization, his rise to fearsome power has begun its course.
1. Chapter 1: Accursed

**Disclaimer:** Guess what, I don't own Naruto. Shocker, right?

I was writing the next chapter for my other fic, Changing Fate, and suddenly this idea popped into my head. A sort of story revolving around Itachi, and the events surrounding his entry into and career in the group, Akatsuki. I have big plans for this story, even moreso than my other, so after the canon-related events, I aim to add a plethora of plot and action.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Moonlight shone down upon the village of Konoha, its luminance intense enough to simulate a second twilight across the streets. A single figure strolled throughout the alleys, eventually reaching a large complex of buildings. Emblazoned upon the gateway was a paper fan, the crimson and white hues dimly visible in the night.

Walking under the arch, the shadowy form continued on, passing the abodes of slumbering denizens. Soon, he reached the block's end, an all too familiar locale. To his right lay adorned another painted fan, though cracked along with the unfixed wall. The radiance reflecting from the figure's face revealed repulsion as distant eyes drifted away.

Arriving at the sliding door, the male pressed it open, entering the dark room. Crossing through the foyer and kitchen, he exited into the park-like interior of the home. Steps creaked against the wooden walkway to the left, gradually approaching nearer. The source exposed itself to be a young boy, confusion within his jet black eyes.

"Nii-san, why are you out so late?" the smaller male questioned curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about; I couldn't sleep so I took a stroll about the village," the other replied. "Shouldn't you be in bed also, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pried on, "I guess, but I was just worried about you, nii-san. Things between you and otou-san have been tense lately, and –"

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself fine." The speaker noticed the doubtfulness still remaining in his younger brother's eyes. "How about tomorrow, we have that shuriken training session you've been craving so badly."

"Really? Alright, then I better get some rest; I'll be sure to impress you, nii-san!" With those last words of excitement, Sasuke chased back to his quarters with a purpose, leaving his brother.

The one known as Uchiha Itachi resumed his journey through his home, soon pausing at another screened door. Opening it, the familiar setting of his bedroom came into view. Not bothering to dress down, Itachi dropped onto his thin mattress, gazing at the smooth ceiling.

_Uchiha, what an accursed clan. _

Apathy and resentment were the only two feelings remaining in his disposition towards his hierarchy. All of them were self-righteous fools; they took in stride their noble status, placing ties with and protection of Konoha before welfare of the clan members. He knew better, though.

Months ago, Itachi had stumbled across the terrible truth within the Uchiha shrine. Beneath one of the loose tiles lay a trapdoor, hidden in hopes of erasing the past. Traveling down the tunnel had proved to be a fairly simple task. At the end, though, lay the bona fide reality, contradictory of every last noble ideal withstanding in his reasoning.

In fact, his clan, previous to the establishment of Konohagakure, carried no valiant purpose whatsoever; the scroll had revealed that much of the scathing truth. Even more shockingly, however, lay described the bloodlust that Uchiha was founded upon. Once reputed as the Scourge of the Fire, clan members shared an unquenchable lust for power, no matter what the cost. They terrorized civilians and shinobi alike to achieve superiority, methods of torture beyond no other. Katon jutsu, trademark of every Uchiha ninja, had been a principal derivative of this pain. Scorch marks, more often then not, plagued the unfortunate victims who had the luck of encountering one of the cold-blooded killers.

Most horrifying in the scroll, though, lay the purpose of the kekkai genkai bestowed upon the Uchiha name, the Sharingan. Itachi had read in uncharacteristic horror of the unimaginable origins and purpose of the infamous döjutsu.

Withdrawing from his thoughts, the sullen shinobi caught eyes with those of his loathsome father, or rather his picture. Slowly rising, Itachi trudged over to the frame's position upon the wall. Solemnity radiated from the captured eyes of Fugaku, his father, along with the arrogant superiority he aired. Disgust – that was the only feeling remaining towards the vain man.

_The Uchiha name; it's all that matters to him. _The troubled nin glared at the firm hand gripping his shoulder in the photo. _A pawn, that's all he ever intended me to be. All of them, they see me as the link to the rest of the village, the 'pipe' as tou-san would say._

Itachi subconsciously traced his hardened fingers along the wooden desk below. Pale skin grazed against hard porcelain, awakening the Uchiha from reflection. Dropping his gaze revealed the digits pressed against an animal mask, hollowly returning the stare.

_ANBU, hn. The focal point of my showcased life to this worthless clan; the same words are replayed over and over, as to constantly reiterate the 'importance' of this tribe to Konoha. Uchiha Itachi – Graduated from the Academy at age seven; Mastered Sharingan at eight; Chünin by ten; and then of course, ANBU almost a year ago, at age thirteen._

Raising his view back at the photograph, the collected shinobi shifted his gaze from the stern male to his mother, Mikoto. Her smile, the only genuine trait in the entire piece, portrayed a love of her kin, one unshared by the rest. Itachi, despite his hatred of the majority of the clan, felt a shallow form of pity towards the woman. Naivety, he presumed, had clouded her judgment when the chance of marrying into the wretched, noble family had arisen.

He followed her slender arms down into the embrace of the smaller male. The picture had caught his squirming beneath the woman's limbs, creating an awkward position. _Sasuke, the only remaining untainted piece in this conspiring puzzle of deception._

However, Itachi realized, that could quickly change. Sasuke had recently acquired the ability to perform Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, thus being recognized by the clan hierarchy. Only a matter of weeks before the Uchiha brainwashing would eliminate his selfreliance. _Only by chance did I release myself from the deception._

Retreating his focus from the contemptuous portrait, senses suddenly alerted the nin to soft footsteps beyond the screen. Wrenching a kunai out of its case, Itachi armed himself as the outside shadow approached.

Door sliding ajar, a monstrous figure stepped through, clearly an intruder to the complex, let alone the entirety of Konohagakure. Black shifting to crimson-hued eyes, Itachi instantly charged at the other, intent on silencing the invader indefinitely. Just before the kunai reached its fatal mark, a series of olive-tinted vines swiftly immobilized the aggressor to a standstill.

"Is that how all Uchiha greet their guests?" the plant-consumed ninja taunted. He slacked the vice grip of the attack, causing Itachi's arms into a lax state.

"Hn, it's just you, Zetsu-san," he dully replied, withdrawing the kunai. "Why are you here in this hell?"

"Always straight to the point, in your apathetic way," the one known as Zetsu responded. "Before I get to the purpose of this visit, I must implore you to quench my curiosity. Did you kill _him_?"

"Yes, the blood of Uchiha Shisui lies on my hands," Itachi remarked. "Yet framing it as a suicide did not fold out according to plan."

"So, are you now in possession of _that_ döjutsu, Itachi-san?"

Advancing towards his mattress, an air of indifference surrounded the interrogated shinobi. "Whether I have obtained it or not is none of your concern," Itachi retorted, taking a seat.

"Ah, but it does," the other hinted sinisterly, "Our leader is highly interested in this Mangekyö Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. If you have failed in acquiring those eyes, then your admission into Akatsuki negates." Zetsu observed the Uchiha, clearly ignoring his warnings, before adding, "It would be a shame to kill you."

The dark-haired nin defiantly stared down the hybrid shinobi, irritated by his careless threats. "Don't underestimate the power of this monstrous clan, especially one who has fulfilled its true purpose," his eyes shone crimson, three tomoe rapidly spiraling around each pupil. "What was inscribed on the scroll came to pass."

"Of course, Itachi-san. He, along with the entire organization, will be greatly pleased to see your acclaimed ability." The speaker shifted his head, taking in the glowing night sky above. Pale moonlight radiated down upon his plant-like features, an eerie aura enveloping his persona.

"Hmm, the full moon arrives tomorrow; the date of your test has finally approached." Zetsu waited for the Uchiha's response, but only silence greeted the male. "Are you clear on the task at hand?"

"Hn." Annoyance laced in his words, the offended shinobi replied, "You're chiding is uncalled for; killing in cold blood is not such an outlandish idea. If that is your only mission for visiting at this hour, then leave."

"You insult me; I know perfectly well of your heartlessness. Rather, my purpose for this occasion regards the aftermath of this task," his words finally drew the attention of the disinterested other. "As soon as you're completed, one of our elite will linger around the gates of Konoha. Pursuit by this village's ANBU squad is inevitable, but it should serve as a minor nuisance. Nothing you'd be unable to handle of course, being the captain of said squad."

Itachi spun the unsheathed metallic weapon around his finger as in habit, but then abruptly released it. The kunai surged past the Akatsuki member into the glass frame residing on the wall. Glass cracked around where sharp metal had punctured the face of his detested father.

"I understand; now, leave," the malicious Uchiha ordered, murderous intent embracing each word.

"As you wish, Itachi-san," Zetsu reconciled. "Remember, conduct this according to plan; all of them must be slaughtered." Catching another deadly stare, the misshapen shinobi receded, disappearing into the silent night.

Tomoe reverting back to singular pupils, the male shoved the wooden screen shut, force quivering the entire barrier. Instinctive footsteps led him back to the bed, once again collapsing upon the comfortable mattress. One last time, Itachi recalled the past thirteen years of his turbulent life.

_Deception reaches its finale tomorrow. Unlike their pretenses, I won't forsake the true meaning of horrendous Uchiha just for position. _The nin slowly relaxed his eyes, desperately requiring slumber in order for the imminent peril.

_Tomorrow…

* * *

_

_Dawn rose upon the resting, pale body of Uchiha Itachi. Red tinted light grazed his features, warmth causing him to awaken. Slowly stretching, he slipped out of yesterday's outfit then donned one of his slate-colored tunics. Picking up a slightly tarnished sword, one designated to his person signifying placement in ANBU, he exited the silent room. _

Marching along the wooden walkway, he tensely past his father. The two viciously locked eyes momentarily before continuing on their separate ways. Itachi briefly walked on, shortly entering the vacated kitchen. Taking a seat, he initiated the process of polishing the dirtied weapon in his possession. _I wouldn't want my appearance to be anything other than the superior Uchiha way, especially in this situation._

Halfway through cleansing the heavy metal, the anxious male caught glimpse of Sasuke. "Nii-san, we're still going to finally have our shuriken practice, right?" he expectantly questioned.

Itachi glanced down at the slightly shining sword before returning eye contact with his brother. "Not today, Sasuke, I am very busy," he answered, forged sympathy hinted in his tone.

"But, nii-san, you always say we'll practice tomorrow, but it never comes," the other pouted, disappointed. He watched as Itachi gestured his hand, beckoning for the child to approach. Sasuke rushed towards the person, greeted by a rough tap to the forehead.

_Why is he smiling? _The grin of his younger brother protruded throughout his psyche. "I'm sorry, Sasuke; maybe another time," he falsely assured. With that, the male turned his attention back to his blade as Sasuke exited the household. Sounds of pounding footsteps echoed away as the oblivious, young Uchiha journeyed to the Academy.

Moments later the shinobi dropped the ragged cloth, completing the menial task. Birds chirped melodically from a nearby tree, their melody creating a calm atmosphere as it enveloped the chamber.

_Ah, the calm before the storm. _Shimmering in his palms rested steel, reflecting the countenance of its wielder. Gripping the handle, Itachi slowly sheathed the weapon into its unadorned mantle. Strapping it against his back, the Uchiha glided out of his residence into the complex's boulevards.

_Soon.

* * *

_

Dusk approached, golden skies glimmering across Konohagakure. Throughout the Uchiha complex, businesses wounded up their activity, preparing for the day's end. High above waited a malicious shadow, eyeing the world below. The slight scraping of metal against the roof echoed around the lonely form.

He watched as the blood-red heavenly body sank behind the horizon, creating a slightly demonic twilight. Tinged red, too, laid the moon, raising across the sky and reflecting the light of the crimson sun.

_The hour of reckoning has finally arrived. _Diving off the elevated structure, the elusive form suddenly landed among the scuttling shop keeps, sword also dazzling in the red glow. He turned around, looking individually at each surprised clan member.

"Itachi-kun, is that you? Why on earth do you have –" the curious vendor never finished his phrase, sliced in half by the cold blade of Itachi. Sword in hand, the shinobi thrashed through the other three surprised victims. Screams resonated throughout the area, resulting in the appearance of several armed shinobi bearing the Uchiha crest.

"You dare betray our clan like this, Itachi?!" bellowed one of the rough faced nin. Pulling out multiple shuriken, he hastily slung the missiles at the rogue. Sharingan activated, the target swiftly evaded each before plunging his already bloody sword into the aggressor. Slashing through muscle, he quickly massacred with ease the remainder before hitting the dirt.

Rotating to his left, Itachi sensed another squadron of the avengers congregating on his position. Forming hand seals at an impossible speed, the cold Uchiha summoned chakra into his lungs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he shouted, spewing fire onto the approaching attackers. Painful moans escaped from the inferno, immediately incinerating the would-be retaliators.

Continuing on the rampage, the disturbed shinobi slaughterd an increasing number of the accursed clansmen. Among his victims included Uchiha Teyaki and Uchiha Uruchi, his aunt and uncle, those who looked upon him as an item, rather than an actual person.

Pausing, Itachi surveyed the handiwork of his effort. Bodies of the fallen Uchiha hierarchy sprawled throughout the once bustling streets. _Hypocrisy has almost been eradicated._

Pleased, the ninja walked down the silent avenues, travelling a familiar path. Reaching a mahogany screen, metal greeted wood, shredding it to bits. Stepping through, he spotted a male and female, surprised at the intrusion.

"Otou-san; Okaa-san; please, _sit_ down," maliciously sneered Itachi.

* * *

Bloodied heavens faded into hushed night, the pale full moon shimmering radiance upon the earth. On a tower above, the light equally blended with the pale skin of the sentinel. Scouting the vicinity, a small male dashed into the deathbed, alerting the watcher's attention. Instinctively, the guard brought fingers to his chest, disappearing in a shift of light smoke.

Within the chambers of the once magnificent complex, Uchiha Itachi continued his torture upon the hated Fugaku and pitiful Mikoto.

"These eyes, they've opened you both to the truth; the horrid lies of Uchiha end today," he scolded, eyes morphing into a normal state. Abruptly, a shock of information entered his intellect, a smirk rising to his visage.

"Ah, Sasuke comes," he calmly declared. "I would have enjoyed playing with you two longer, but the time has come. Be grateful that both of your shameful lives will be cut short by one deserving of this accursed gift." Metal ascended above his exhausted parents, unable to break the ties bounding them. Sharply crashing the sword down, Itachi heard his mother scream briefly, before collapsing to the bloodied ground.

Within seconds, the entrance to the room burst open, revealing the anxious person of Sasuke. Jaw literally dropping, the young Uchiha panicked at the horrifying sight. "Tou-san!? Kaa-san?!?"

Within the shadows, the murderer watched the eyes of his smaller brother lock on his image. Stepping into the light, the dark-haired shinobi entered the pale glow of the moon, causing the other to enter further in his shock.

"Nii-san! Who did this?! Why are they…" A dawning of realization crossed the countenance of Sasuke. "Why, nii-san! How could you?!" Rage consumed him resulting in a blind charge towards the unfeeling male. However, midway through his rush a knee struck his stomach, releasing a strained gasp. Sasuke sorrowfully gazed at his maimed parents before glancing up at Itachi, watching the eyes of his brother close. Reopening slowly, they revealed black shuriken-like shapes surrounding each pupil. Stepping back in fear, the boy fled, hastening out of the room.

_His cowardice is pathetic._

Pounding down the blood-spattered streets, Uchiha Sasuke ran for his life, desperate to escape his murderous brother. Looking back, there was no trace of the heartless man in pursuit, resulting in a gradual stop. Adjusting his view back front, he froze in terror at the display of the looming figure.

Itachi stared down, locking eyes with the petrified individual. Succeeding in gaining the desired contact, the Sharingan user instantaneously summoned chakra to his glowering eyes. "Mangekyö Sharingan."

World morphing around the two, a crimson moon emerged into a distorted, ginger sky. All objects in the vicinity, including the Uchiha brothers, changed into shadows. Sasuke shuddered in horror as he witnessed the events of his entire clan being slaughtered before him. "Why are you showing me this?!" he anguished, trying to erase the image from his mind.

"You will see the death of our clan for the next twenty-four hours, as punishment for your cowardice," Itachi sentenced. Continued screams of agony plagued the heavy air until the torturous jutsu finally came to an end. The area around them relapsed back to the jet black night, moonlight still shining upon the duo.

"Why did you do this, nii-san?" he cried, tears streaming down his pale face.

"To test my _ability_," the cold nin replied indifferently.

"Just to test your ability?! You killed our entire clan, just for that!" Barely seconds passed by before a forceful blow struck the boy's back, collapsing his body into the paved stone.

"Please don't kill me…" Sasuke panted, struggling on all fours to regain his composure.

"Foolish little brother, you aren't even worth killing," Itachi reprimanded the emotionally scarred boy. "That döjutsu; its source comes from these eyes – the Mangekyö Sharingan. Its immense power, however, comes with a price. You must murder your best friend."

"Shisui…" the other softly replied.

_Hn, he's realized the truth. _A slight trace of remorse entered his being, recalling his thoughts from the night before. _The only untainted piece…Perhaps…_

"Located within the Uchiha shrine, under the cracked tile, the truth lies in wait. If I am correct, you have the ability to obtain the true purpose of Uchiha."

Sensing the hatred radiated from the slowly fainting boy, the male resumed his montage, "If you wish to kill me, hate me, despise me, and live on in such an unsightly way. Do not come before me without possessing these eyes; your efforts will be naught."

Losing consciousness, the younger Uchiha passed out, harsh words still presumably ringing in his mind. Taking one last inspection of the gruesome carnage, Itachi jolted away from the Uchiha complex. Step after step, traditions, history, bonds; all viewable corruptions erased from his person.

In the distance, the massive gates of Konoha towered above the rest of the village. Greenery rapidly drew nearer as he quickened his pace. _There haven't been any signs of pursuit yet; their screams weren't loud enough to alert ANBU._

Immediately before departing, the shinobi came to a slow stop. Stripping his headband and pulling out a sharp kunai, he dug the point of the weapon into the plate's metal. A deep scratch gashed through the admirable symbol of Konoha. _Farewell._

Passing underneath the stone gateway, Itachi sped into the outer forests. Leaves and branches scratching across his fair skin, a small clearing materialized in his vision. Water speedily flowed between jagged rocks, disappearing into the trees further ahead.

Parked upon one of the serrated stones, a shrouded figure acknowledged the appearance of the flustered, pale shinobi. A brittle, straw hat concealed his features, along with a black cloak adorned with multiple red clouds.

As the Uchiha approached, the shadow rose, tossing aside the headwear. Blond hair swooned out, covering the male's left eye, but restricted by a ponytail. Curiously studying the dark shinobi, a smug grin traversed his expression.

"Uchiha Itachi, hmm. I'm not impressed."

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fin. A little slow, as this chapter needed to be mostly canon due to the Uchiha massacre. However, I'll be entering my own timeline of events from this chapter on, including correcting a plothole or two that occurs in the manga. Other than that, pour in those reviews, feedback is always appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2: Katsu!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto, etc. etc._

**A.N.**: Alright, here's Chapter Dos. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Early sunlight simmered onto the vibrant treetops of the Land of Fire. The rays glistened the morning dew resting on the jade blades of grass, droplets brightening the ground. Contrasting with the brightness, the shadow of the leaf canopy enveloped the bodies of two males. One lay in slumber against an ancient oak, his blond hair encompassing facial features.

Opposite from the fair-haired individual relaxed the person of Uchiha Itachi, ashen skin complementary to the shade of the greenery. Eyes filled with emptiness scoured the vicinity, maintaining a constant watch for the inevitable pursuit squad.

_If they haven't discovered the bloodshed by now, I'll be sorely disappointed. Lacking the majority of the police force would definitely be a sign of trouble, one would assume._

His dirtied clothing lay stained with blood, serving as a reality of the night's bloodshed. One phrase occasionally entered through his intellect, pondering the consequences of his murderous actions.

"_To test my ability."_

Ascending to his feet, Itachi stared over at the Akatsuki member, contempt for his lackadaisical attitude. _I expected more from one alleged to be an S-class nin. We barely traveled for an hour before stopping to camp, at his request nonetheless. Does he not realize that pursuit by the Konoha ANBU will reach our position?_

"Wake up; we need to head off." No response was received to his heeding; the blond remained asleep. Irritated, the Uchiha prowled closer, raising his hand to shake him back into consciousness. As his pale skin reached towards the blonde's appendage, the latter firmly grasped the identified threat.

"Hmm, now that wouldn't be a wise move, unless you're intent on dying," he viciously warned. "I will decide when we depart, is that clear?"

_He's acting as if ANBU shinobi are on the level of Academy students._ "Fool, as we are most likely being pursued, it would be well advised to at least make distance in be –" Itachi's words were cut short by the other's hand, muffling his voice.

"Silence, our location has been compromised." Receding his clench on the dark-haired shinobi, the nin rose to his feet while pulling up the sleeves of his black mantle. "Get ready for a bang."

Spiraling above, two porcelain-masked ninja rustled out of the foliage, initiating the confrontation. "Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest by order of Sandaime Hokage for committing the vile act of mass murder! The blood of the Uchiha clan rests on your hands, one of the noblest families in the whole of Konoha! If you return without a struggle, perhaps Hokage-sama will spare your worthless life," one declared, hands prepared to initiate ninjutsu at a moment's notice.

"Noble? You are a delusional fool." Intensity seared into the orbs of the squad's objective, resulting in an instant activation of the Sharingan. Tomoe circling his pupils, Itachi began forming hand seals at a rapid rate. Yet the jutsu did not discharge; the blond Akatsuki member shoved the hasty male, breaking the gathering of chakra.

"Don't strain yourself; slaying a squad of Konoha-nin is a relatively effortless task," the blond sardonically assured. Stepping forward, he lifted each cloth-covered arm, leaving a shocking spectacle to behold, even for the heartless Uchiha.

In each palm of the shinobi lay positioned a gaping mouth. Rounded teeth jutted apart to allow admission of two slender tongues, occasionally moistening the skin and enamel surroundings. At the will of their master, each orifice commenced rapid chewing, the grinding of teeth creating a horrid noise.

"What the hell are you?" demanded the ANBU speaker, anxiety hinting in his tone.

"Well, since you asked, I am known as Deidara, formerly of Iwagakure," he smirked, pulling one of his palm-mouths into a leather pouch. Promptly removing it, he continued, "And this ability, to me, is art at its most intense form. For you…" Two moderately-sized birds appeared into each palm, clay molded to portray each minute feature on their small bodies. "It's death." Deidara released each, both gliding towards the two ANBU members.

"Katsu!" Fiery explosions resonated from each clay figurine, catching their respective targets off-guard, resulting in instantaneous death. The blond turned to the observing Uchiha, giving him a smug look. Three more nin rushed from the canopy above, shuriken and kunai flying at the Akatsuki shinobi.

Speeding metal crashed into the blonde's body, striking its mark. Collapsing, the body suddenly morphed into a twigged log, still retaining the multiple weapons. "Kawarimi?!" one of the three voiced alarmingly, before a sharply-placed kunai plunged deep into his exposed neck. Flipping, Deidara produced a duo of clay pigeons out of his palms, sending them gliding at the other two ANBU shinobi. They desperately attempted to evade, dodging the preliminary swipe of each clay figurine.

In the background, Itachi watched as the two ninja commenced in forming hand seals. "You're dead!" one shouted, about to release a jutsu. The observing shinobi noted the flying, white clay suddenly flip around, redirecting its flight path. _Sending out such ill-prepared ANBU members is pitiful; did they actually expect to restrain me like this?_

Above, the blond Akatsuki member smiled mischievously, "I'm dead, hmm?" Both birds homing in on their targets, he lightly spoke a single word.

"Katsu." Double explosions incinerated the unsuspecting pursuers, along with the adjacent vicinity. Trees and leaves aflame, Deidara descended upon the Uchiha below, landing beside him.

"Impressed?" The questioner received the recognizable frosty glare of the Sharingan-laced orbs.

"Hn, you aren't completely worthless, Deidara," Itachi coolly answered, causing offense to the blond, "but, your jutsu; it's too loud for any reasonable shinobi to use."

"Oh really, Itachi­-_san_. Those are smart words for one whose entire ANBU pursuit squad was so easily defeated!" Receiving no reaction, he continued his demeaning lecture, "Obviously, the brutish Uchiha clan has no authentic appreciation for artwork. And on a final note for your unappeasable mind, refer to me as Deidara-senpai."

Taking no heed to the reprimands, the pale nin seized the belongings from the encampment. "Let's travel on; the surroundings grow tiresome," Itachi remarked, heaving the blond his pack.

"Hmm, don't become too eager about your initiation; it's not guaranteed," Deidara casually noted. "Lucky for you, our Leader despises long delays. Follow me, and don't trail behind!"

Black fabric whistled in the wind as the orator bounded into the leafy canopy, footsteps pounding the wooden bark. The other imitated these actions, taking chase of the constituent of Akatsuki.

* * *

Hours passed by as the lush greenery slowly altered, vegetation evolving into a somewhat sparser environment. Afternoon heat slowly faded away as the sun commenced its descent from the azure sky above. The two traveling shinobi crossed the border into the Land of Rivers, largely escaping the jurisdiction of Konohagakure. 

Sounds of rushing water quickly rolled into earshot, the sight of a massive river soon following.

The gleaming beams of the setting sun reflected off the clear waters, along with mirroring the unemotional pale face of Itachi. Silence had plagued the journey, allowing the anticipating slayer of the Uchiha clan to thoroughly assess the situation. However, the blinding subject of motive constantly appeared as the center of his contemplation.

"_Why!"_

_I was justified in this; the accursed clan deserved this end. Covering up centuries of bloodshed, just to gain favor within a pitiful village; Uchiha didn't deserve to continue on the face of this planet._

"_To test my ability."_

"_You killed our entire clan, just for that!"_

_Hn, murdering Shisui was the culmination of the power of Sharingan; I succeeded in what otou-san and the rest failed to accomplish. Of course, admission into this Akatsuki organization is an added bonus._

"_Nii-san!!"_

Itachi tuned out the blaring voice echoing throughout his psyche. _Guilt-ridden cries will __**not**__ work on me, Sasuke._

"How far longer, Deidara?"

The blond glanced over at the trailing interrogator. "First, Deidara-_senpai._ And yes, we are approaching the Akatsuki headquarters. Stay close."

Conversation once again died down between the two butting personalities. Their course stayed alongside the darkening stream as the banks grew steeper, developing into canyon walls. Shadows grew across the water until the sunlight was unable to shine into the river's valley any longer.

After a few minutes within the enclosed space, Deidara signaled for the other to halt. Up ahead, an unusually massive boulder lay positioned in a conspicuous manner. The blond Akatsuki member approached the rock, performing hand seals as he walked. Slamming his tan palm into its surface, he indistinguishably muttered several words, causing the stone to eerily disintegrate.

"Follow me, Uchiha," he affirmed, strolling into the revealed cavern. Itachi sprinted after, disappearing into the darkness. Inside the catacombs, an occasional torch illuminated the otherwise pitch-black atmosphere as the shinobi pair journeyed on. Rocky tunnel soon led to tiled passageways, branching off in different directions.

Sharingan activated, the silent shinobi still trailed his guide, copying every twist and turn encountered. Soon enough, the two entered a widened chamber, revealing a sight truly unexpected by the newcomer.

Smooth, slated granite enveloped the entire room, carved into elaborate designs and structures. Dotted across the stone pathways rested an occasional bench, along with several beautifully shaped fountains, pouring sparkling water. Between the walkways, bits of vegetation miraculously flourished, despite the lack of sunlight.

"Our meditation gardens, or common area, whichever you prefer," Deidara casually mentioned to the pale complexioned Itachi. "Honestly, it's too lackluster for my tastes, but those other types like Zetsu-san enjoy it well enough." Pointing over to a bulky figure seated across the courtyard, he continued, "Speaking of, there he is, probably conversing with himself. Hmm, if I recall, he served as your liaison, correct?"

"Yes." The blond glared over at the responder, irritated at his lack of explanation.

"Konoha must not believe in teaching social skills; Orochimaru has been difficult enough to cope with. Zetsu-san, I've returned with Uchiha Itachi!" Deidara increased his volume, summoning the aforementioned.

"Ah, Itachi-san. So you succeeded with your task, I may assume?" Zetsu inquired, only receiving a cold glower. "I see… Deidara, _he_ is waiting; it would be ill-advised to keep him so," the plant-infused shinobi counseled.

Nodding in agreement, the blond ambled towards an arched opening etched into the sleek stonework. "Come with me; your worth to our almighty organization will now be judged."

Silently departing from Zetsu, the Uchiha's footsteps brought him into the crimson-flamed hallway. Ahead, the resonating sound of each weighted stomp blared past his eardrums. Lustrous redwood looming at the corridor's end, Deidara knocked upon the timber, echoing throughout the demonically-lit walkway.

"Enter!" a masculine voice boomed as the disturber creaked open the bulky door. Glimpses of red light joined the incoming duo, reflecting upon a shadowed male looming over an array of papers.

Raising his head, the figure's grayish orbs examined the standing, pale ninja. "Ah, the Uchiha has finally arrived. I am right in assuming that your clansmen are lying dead as we speak."

"Yes, their blood is stained on my hands; the task was completed," replied Itachi, unusually responsive.

The leader of Akatsuki affirmed his head in understanding. "Very well, however, I am especially curious in the ultimate döjutsu of the Sharingan that Zetsu informed me about. Considering your potential initiation is based mainly upon it, experiencing this unmatched power firsthand is quite necessary."

A somewhat exasperated expression crossed the dark-haired nin's face, noted by the speaker. "Hesitating is a hindrance one must discard to be successful in Akatsuki; now, show me its strength."

"Hn." The Sharingan almost immediately activated, tomoe spiraling into the shuriken-pupil used less than a day prior. "As you wish; experience the power of the Mangekyö…" Twisted mutation of the chamber instantly occurred as the two shinobi warped into the dark realm created by the Uchiha's eyes.

"This is my domain – Tsukuyomi," Itachi brandished, slightly smirking at the Akatsuki Leader strapped to the wall before him. "Matter and time bend to my will here; what may seem like weeks in actuality is mere seconds."

"Interesting, continue on, Itachi-san," the bound nin intriguingly approved. Following the command, the other unsheathed the very sword which marked the death of his accursed clan. Dried blood spotted the previously glistening metal, instead portraying the symbol of the sin to Konohagakure.

"For the next hour, every limb shall be repeatedly dismembered, an extraordinarily painful process. Good luck," he wished, before slicing.

Painful groans and gushing blood marked the next sixty minutes, before the deadly Uchiha released the extravagant jutsu. Meeting eyes with the tortured male, Itachi recognized a slight tinge of strain in the gray orbs. "That only scratched the surface of my strength; you received a light dose of Tsukuyomi's capability."

"Hmm, it seems only moments have transpired outside of that jutsu. But yes, for succeeding in phasing through me, I would agree. From what I've witnessed, the Sharingan is an invaluable asset greatly needed by Akatsuki," the Leader elaborated, though ending with a bittersweet note. "Regretfully, one final commission must be accomplished prior to your acceptance."

_I am sick of proving myself to this organization. _"Hn, what must I do…?"

The auburn-haired shinobi nodded towards Deidara, mischievous smile cracking delicate features. "You must prove your worth against an actual member of our group. Deidara, being our most recent inductee, has been designated as your opponent," he explained.

"Uchiha, I'll enjoy smashing your hopeless dreams, along with your apathy," taunted the malicious blond. "Leader-sama, please make haste in preparing our little joust. It'll be extraneous to contain my desire to beat this upstart to a pulp."

"Deidara, control yourself. Yet I agree, this spar should occur relatively soon, perhaps in the coming hour. Are you fine with that, Itachi-san?"

Violent intensity excreted from the addressee's pupils, directed at the conflicting blond. "Anything to wipe that contemptuous smirk off his expression," he replied, before responding to the mocker. "Do not underestimate the power of my eyes; it'll mean your death."

Surrounded by murderous aura, Itachi departed the meeting, fuming from the irksome disregard of his talent. _Imagine – me, one of the greatest shinobi ever to be produced by pitiful Konoha, brought down to this menial degradation._

Stomping down the radiant hall, the park-like features of the massive space revisited his immaculate vision. Fury still exuding, he trudged beyond the contemplating Zetsu, standing aside the cobbled path. Glancing up in interest, he queried the flustered, dark male. "Did your conference with our Leader not bode well?"

Halting briefly, the wrathful Uchiha bellowed, "No, once more I have to prove myself… I'm fighting that incompetent Deidara within the hour."

* * *

_Are they treating this as just live entertainment?_

Dark pupils glared to his right at the rising stone benches, a sextet of cloaked figures brooded over the two fighters. Behind the group, connecting arches surrounded the arena, portraying a structure similar to a coliseum.

Across from his position stood Deidara, palm-mouths prepared for the ingestion of chakra-laced molding weapon. Withdrawing white clay from his leather pouch, the rounded teeth hastily initiated the chewing process. In response, Itachi reactivated his notorious Sharingan, desiring to conclude the battle speedily.

"Begin at any time!" boomed the Akatsuki leader from the stands, triggering immediate aggression from both ninja. Two birds swooped towards the Uchiha from the blonde's palms, homing in on their target.

"Katsu!" Deidara shouted, clay exploding into Itachi. Nonetheless, iced contact with sharp metal thrusting against his throat dampened his presumptions.

"If your only talent is creating those wretched clay figurines, I'll be doing Akatsuki a favor by taking your life." Digging the point into his trachea, the surprised attacker faced the fairly hardened clay wrapped around the kunai.

"Arrogant fools like you, Uchiha, fail to realize the beauty of art. As Nendo Bunshin no Jutsu being a perfection of my magnificent art, you are doomed," he sneered, "Katsu!" The clone exploded, still intertwined with the male's assault. Fierce flames ignited the area, sparks showering upon the granite floor.

"See, this kid had no place in Akatsuki! Absolutely path –"

"Katon: Hösenka no Jutsu!" Jutting from the inferno, the partially charred shinobi spewed fireballs upon the gloating blond below. Deidara, delayed in perceiving the threat, struggling to avoid the approaching blazes. Shuriken unexpectedly flew out of the fires, catching the blond off guard and shredding his outfit and skin.

Flames clearing, both nin again intensely locked eye contact. "I'm actually bleeding, hmm. Now, you're going to pay," the clay-using male venomously hissed.

"Hn, I doubt that will happen." Itachi furiously fashioned hand signals before releasing, "Katon: Karyü Endan!" Swift flames flashed from his agape mouth, pressure directed at Deidara's person. Flamethrower appeared to strike his body, but to the Uchiha's dismay, the blond ascended above the storm, standing on a huge sculpted bird.

"Impressive, you've forced me to use my 'C3', damn Uchiha," he growled spitefully. "But, there's no escaping my ultimate artwork!" Bounding backwards from the deadly tool, the chiseled clay sped towards the oncoming pale-faced nin. Making contact, the fair-haired male chuckled before speaking the utterance of his art.

"Now, it's time for you to die, hmm! Katsu!"

* * *

**A.N:** As always, one can find the english version of the jutsu on wikipedia. Or feel free to pm me if you need clarification. 

I have several ideas for the next several chapters, plot/action-heavy material, my favorite. It may take a little longer, as I need to update my other fic, Changing Fate. The link to it is in my profile, if any want to read.

Other than that, I'll try and produce updates as quick as I can. Thanks for bearing with me!


End file.
